1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to temperature control systems, especially to a temperature control system for controlling ambient temperature in a container.
2. Description of Related Art
There are times when it is desirable to maintain temperature in an enclosed ambient, such as a container. One such container is, referring to FIG. 1, a temperature control box la used for testing computer components according to the prior art. The temperature control box la includes a power source 10a, a temperature sensing module 50a, a temperature control module 30a connected to the temperature sensing module 50a, a switch module 70a connected to the temperature control module 30a, a heating module 20a, and a heat dissipating module 40a. Operation of the temperature control box la is simple. Temperature inside the box la is constantly taken by the sensing module 50a. The result is monitored by the control module 30a. When the temperature is higher than a desired temperature or range, the control module 30 controls the switch module 70a to turn on the heat dissipating module 40a, and when the temperature is too low the heating module 20a is turned on. The problem with this system is that a steady voltage is supplied when the heating module 20a or the heat dissipating module 40a is on, which is unnecessary and wastes energy.